Traditional interconnections between energy sources or sinks for use or charging in AC power systems utilize fixed wiring connection assignments taken from multiphase generation source. Typically these connection assignments are taken through a distribution panel on a premise (i.e., business, home, or other usage location), where each phase is broken out and subsidiary wiring circuits are run utilizing one or more source phases. As a result of this break out and lack of visibility and means of allocating loads or sources, the net load/source profile in a given premise installation is usually unbalanced with an unequal amount of load on each of the phases.
Having unbalanced loads results in significant reductions in generator efficiency as well as increased losses throughout an AC transmission and distribution system. Further, if an onsite generator, especially a variable output generator such as solar or wind, is connected to the AC system, its outputs tend to be balanced from the generator but is then attached to an unbalanced loading situation in its premise. This results in the unbalanced loading on each phase of supplied power, leading to significant inefficiencies. In addition, there are a variety of voltages and wiring configurations that may be encountered in typical AC electrical hookups. Further, human error and lack of information on periodic changes made to a premise's wiring often result in the exact wiring being unknown. This problem has typically been addressed with the custom designing and tuning of power electronics to match a target or desired configuration and hard wiring the equipment to a specific identifiable set of phases. However, this approach requires multiple product designs, lower volumes of manufacture per product, and greater complexity in the design of the analog power electronics. The typical methods of identification involve significant manual labor and time to identify a specific connection in a distribution panel and verify the wiring. This identification must then be translated into a machine readable form in the equipment on site. This approach is not cost effective and is prone to error.